


Witnesses

by pikafoxx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Investigations, Murder Mystery, Past, Vacation, murder witness, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikafoxx/pseuds/pikafoxx
Summary: Betty and Jughead decide to go on vacation in a small town. Soon after they arrive, someone gets killed. Later, Betty finds herself in a therapist´s office and has to tell her what she saw. What happened? Who died? Will they solve the mystery and catch the killer?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 2





	Witnesses

**Prologue**

Betty looked out of the window. Rain pattered against the glass. The gray clouds covered the whole sky and left nothing but an emotionless, empty town. Sometimes a car found its way through the puddles on the street. The puddles reminded her of something else. A deep red liquid, flowing out of a lifeless body, covering the whole floor… She decided not to think about it. Vainly she tried to think about literally _anything_ else. She concentrated on the weirdly uncomfortable chair she was sitting on. The ticking clock standing between some psychology books on a shelf. The framed diplomas on the wall. The glass with various types of candy on the desk in front of her. She reached for a strawberry bonbon. It tasted like nothing. Her brain couldn´t bring itself to focus on anything but what had happened just a few days prior.

“Elizabeth?” a voice behind her said. Betty spun around. She hadn´t even noticed that someone entered the room. A friendly looking woman, probably in her fifties, with sleek brown hair and soft wrinkles around her eyes smiled at her and asked: “Can we start then?” Betty nodded, still completely zoned out. She had talked to a therapist before. But this was nothing like the session with Mrs. Burble at Riverdale High. _This was way more complicated._

“So, Ms. Cooper. I need you to tell me everything that happened. Everything that could help solve the murder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don´t worry, the next ones are gonna be longer but this was just the prologue. Well, what happened? And where is Jughead?!  
> Feel free to review ;)


End file.
